


The One I Love

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Yandere, Yandere Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do for your loved one? Would you steal? Take abuse? How about even kill?</p>
<p>Uzumaki Naruto had always been alone, wanting and craving for just a tad bit of attention. After all he was an orphan, so naturally any love would do.<br/>So when the sly, smart, and mischievous Uchiha Sasuke comes into his life after being picked on, a sudden friendship emerges. One that would lead to many deaths, and a blooming one-sided romance.<br/>Will Naruto be able to take it? Would he do anything after being heartbroken again and again?<br/>Read and find out! (Summery will be updated as the story goes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One I Love

You know I give a fuck about you every day  
Guess it's time that I tell you the truth  
If I share my toys, will you let me stay?  
Don't want to leave this play date with you.  
Melanie Martinez- PlayDate

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The young blonde always wasn’t obsessed with his raven haired best friend. No, it had always been slowly building up inside of his small body. How could one understand their complicated relationship? It was mere attention and love that the blue eyed boy craved the most. All he wanted was a friend…

It all started back in when the two boys were in pre-school. The blonde blue eyed boy was playing with a couple of dolls given to him by Iruka, who was running the center. He had not caused any trouble, sitting alone in a corner by himself, the way he usually spent his days at the center. When a group of older boys about three years older decided to come his way.

The leader of the group, a pale boy with dull eyes snatched one of the dolls out of his small hands. “H-Hey! That’s mine!” The smaller boy cried out reaching for the doll.  
The pale boy laughed pushing the small blonde away with his other hand as the two other older boys snorted in approval in his actions.  
“Iwurka-Sensi gave me that to pway with!”

“Aww look, the baby. Wanting to pway with little dollies.” The older boy cooed mockingly, waving the doll in front of the poor blonde.

“That’s not funny Sai, Sensi said you have to be nice to me!” Tears rimmed at the boy’s blue eyes.  
“And who’s gonna stop me?”

“I am.” Another voice said, behind the boys tormenting the poor blonde.

The older boys turned around to see another little boy with ivory skin, piercing eyes that could send another child crying, and jet black hair in the form of a small duck’s bottom.  
Sai snorted, “Get lost kid.”

“Hn,” The smaller boy looked over at the boy who was being tormented.

“I said get lost kid-“ A small fist collided with Sai’s nose as he had turned around knocking the small blonde to the floor, which had scrambled back into the corner with his arms over his head in his only defense.

Sai held his bloody nose with tears streaming down his face, “You’ll h-hear from my daddy!” Running off with the other two awed struck boys to tattletale on the small raven.  
Smirking, the raven haired boy picked up the doll that the older kids took from the small blonde. Whom was hiding in the corner with his small tan arms over his head.  
“Here,” He held out the doll, making the other boy flinch.

“Pwease don’t hurt m-me.”

“Tsk. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“You’re not?” 

“No.”

The blonde raised his head, blue eyes meeting onyx. The raven held out the doll and sat next to the smaller blonde. “What’s your name?”

“Naruto Uzumaki believe it!” He grinned accepting the dolling and huggling it. “What’s your name?”

“Uchiha Sasuke.” The raven replied smirking at the blonde’s sudden interest in him. “How old are you?”

“I’m four, I’ll be fiwe in…” The blonde counted on his small fingers, “Two months!”  
Sasuke smirked, “I’m already five.”

“Wha?! No way! When’s your birthday?”

“July twenty-third.”

Naruto grinned, eyes wide in excitement, “That’s so cool!”

“Hn. Guess so.”

Naruto stuck out a doll to the other boy, “Want to pway with me? I know dolls are for girls, but I like them.” He grinned sheepishly, hoping to hear a yes from his new found friend.

Sasuke sighed, taking the small doll from his small hand, ‘Yea. I’ll play. But just until I have to leave. My mommy is picking me up today.”

“Ah! Okay!” Naruto grinned ear to ear.

“But-“

“But?” A quiver of disappointment ran through the blonde’s voice in fear of losing his precious friend. Maybe he just was taking pity on him like some of the other kids did.

“But I get to choose what we play tomorrow.” The raven smiled slightly, giving the blonde a small nudge. 

Naruto erased all thoughts of Sasuke leaving him, he would come again tomorrow to play with him again, and finally he had a friend. He nodded, “Okay you pick tomorrow.”  
The two played until Sasuke’s mother came to pick him up, with Naruto giving Sasuke a death gripping hug giggling as Sasuke’s cheeks were a bright pink as he tried to pull the blonde off calling him a ‘dobe’. Which his mother just found adorable, giggling at the young boy’s affection towards her son who always a loner, proud that he had found a friend at the new center. She promised that Sasuke would be back the next day, in which the blonde hugged her leg in many “thank you’s”. 

What was an innocent first meeting would soon turn into something more sickening and grief stricken for both young boys. If both would have never met, many would have been spared, but what would be the fun in that?


End file.
